the most beautiful ones
by hiirei
Summary: Karena seperti bunga, yang dipilih adalah yang terbaik dan paling indah. [OsoKara] [Sequel dari lili putih.]


Osomatsu menghela napasnya, kedua mata menatap bunga lili di tangan yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Ia dengar suara keempat adiknya melangkah pergi, meninggalkannya sendiri, sambil berbisik-bisik dengan volume suara yang membuat ia tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, kini membaca nama yang terukir di batu nisan itu. Nama adiknya, adik keduanya, yang membuat hatinya terasa ngilu dan perih.

.

.

.

the most beautiful ones

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 **OsoKara, boys-love, incest.**

Sequel dari **lili putih.**

.

.

.

Karamatsu koma sejak tiga bulan lalu. Dirawat di rumah sakit dengan tubuh yang tertempel macam-macam alat untuk membuatnya tetap menghembuskan napas, walau tidak kunjung membuatnya kembali sadar.

Choromatsu bilang, ini salah mereka. Mereka selalu bersikap sekenanya pada si Matsuno biru, selalu meninggalkannya, selalu membulinya, selalu mengabaikannya, selalu melupakan keberadaannya. Siapa yang tahan hidup dalam keadaan seperti itu selama sekitar sembilan tahun? Dan yang terparah, hal-hal itu dilakukan oleh saudaranya sendiri.

Mereka juga tidak sadar ketika Karamatsu tidak muncul selama dua hari. Tidak ada yang sadar bahwa _futon_ mereka menjadi lebih luas. Tidak ada yang sadar bahwa tidak ada yang mengatakan hal-hal menyakitkan, menyapa mereka di pagi hari dengan kalimat yang dikutip dari suatu puisi lama, mengabari hal-hal tidak penting selama dua hari.

Tidak ada yang sadar.

Hingga akhirnya dua orang polisi datang ke rumah mereka, mengatakan bahwa Karamatsu Matsuno berusaha melakukan aksi bunuh diri, yang untungnya gagal karena jantungnya masih berdetak. Kabar buruknya, tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan sadar dalam waktu dekat, dan badannya dalam kondisi kritis.

Awalnya mereka tidak percaya.

Hei, seorang Karamatsu mencoba bunuh diri? Kalaupun ada yang berpotensi untuk melakukan hal itu, mereka yakin Ichimatsu-lah orangnya. Namun dia? Yang selalu tersenyum di kondisi apapun (oke, dia terkadang suka menangis, tapi selebihnya dia selalu memasang senyum 'keren'nya) dan mengatakan hal-hal suportif untuk mereka? Dia bunuh diri?

Sayangnya, itu fakta yang sulit mereka percaya.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk si Matsuno biru. Hanya sesekali mereka mendengar kabar kembaran mereka itu dari kedua orangtua mereka yang rajin datang setiap jam besuk.

Yang pertama kali menjenguk Karamatsu adalah Osomatsu.

Hari itu hari _valentine_ , hari kasih sayang. Osomatsu ingat sekali biasanya setiap tahun Karamatsu akan mengingatkan mereka akan perayaan kasih sayang ini, mengatakan betapa pentingnya hari ini, mengatakan dia akan tetap menyayangi mereka bahkan setelah hari ini usai.

Dia datang, dengan membawa setangkai bunga lili di tangan. Bunga lili yang baru dibelinya, setelah puluhan kali bertanya pada Choromatsu dan dua kali bertanya pada Ichimatsu.

(Karamatsu suka bunga. Dia kira, dengan membawa bunga, sang adik akan datang. Tapi mungkin, bunga saja tidak cukup untuk membuatnya kembali sadar.)

Saat siang hari, di mana Karamatsu dinyatakan benar-benar mati, jantungnya tidak lagi berdetak, Osomatsu yang paling terlihat tenang. Ekspresinya tidak seperti Jyushimatsu yang sedih, tangannya tidak menjambaki rambutnya seperti Ichimatsu, ia tidak menahan napasnya seperti Todomatsu, dan ia tidak pucat seperti Choromatsu.

Dia tenang, biasa saja, tidak terlihat terkejut atau bagaimana. Dia yang menenangkan Todomatsu dari tangisannya, dia yang menghapus air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata Jyushimatsu, dia yang memegang tangan Ichimatsu untuk menahannya kembali mejambaki rambut, dia yang merangkul Choromatsu untuk memeluknya.

Osomatsu tersenyum, mengelus pelan batu nisan itu sebagai tanda ia pamit, ingin kembali pulang dan mengembalikan suasana rumah yang kini menjadi sendu.

"Selamat jalan, Karamatsu, kuharap kau menungguku."

( **"Bagaimana bisa Osomatsu-niisan tidak terlihat sedih?" tanya Jyushimatsu, beberapa hari setelah pemakaman Karamatsu, setelah suasana rumah kembali berisik.**

 **Osomatsu menoleh, tersenyum khas, "Kalau memetik atau membeli bunga, kau pasti memilih yang terlihat bagus dan indah kan?"**

 **Jyushimatsu mengangguk cepat.**

 **"Begitu juga dengan Tuhan. Dia mengambil Karamatsu karena dia termasuk orang-orang baik dan karena Tuhan rindu padanya."** )

.

.

.

 **Tamat.**

a/n: ini prompt mainstream sebenernya www cuma baru keinget prompt ini nyambung buat sequel cerita anu u.u dan osokara itu pas ya dibikin sendu-sendu angst gini :^))

IFA mulai lagi lho! Kamu tahu IFA itu apa? Belum?

IFA itu Indonesian Fanfiction Awards, ajang penghargaan tahunan bagi karya dan penulis fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia! Ayo buka bit.*ly/profilIFA16 (hapus *) atau bisa juga stalk twitternya IFA16_ untuk info-info tentang IFA.

Eits, ini bukan event yang mengharuskan kamu menulis fanfiksi ya! Ini ajang penghargaan untuk karya yang sudah ada sebelumnya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca! (ﾉ*∀)ﾉ


End file.
